1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dispensing containers, and methods of constructing and utilizing same. In particular, the present invention relates to a novel clamshell type container which permits very fast and easy loading of the material to be dispensed.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The relevant art is exemplified by the following United States patents.
Hicks U.S. Pat. No. 2,543,169, entitled "HOLDER FOR WAX PAPER DISPENSERS", discloses a holder wherein the wax paper dispenser is not fully enclosed, and wherein there is no cutting edge on the holder. The Hicks holder does not pivot or hinge open.
Sipior U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,753, entitled "PAPER DISPENSERS", discloses a dispenser wherein a paper roll, without a container, is put into the dispenser. The Sipior holder does not pivot open, and has a circular end loading opening. The Sipior device is made of metal, and has a plurality of supporting flanges which extend slightly beyond the edge of the cut-off blade. In Sipior the paper roll is supported by means of a rod or shaft mounted upon brackets within a casing. Sipior has a major disadvantage in that it is necessary to provide for threading of the free end of the paper into the device as the roll itself is inserted therein.
Murray U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,056, entitled "KITCHEN CABINET BUILT-IN DISPENSER FOR ROLLED SHEET MATERIAL", discloses a housing which is not hinged, and which is open at the bottom. The Murray device provides no cutting edge, and a roll itself without any container is placed into the housing. Murray uses a standard U-shaped bracket.
Hollister U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,597, entitled "CONTAINER FOR DISPENSING PAPER", discloses a device wherein the paper roll itself, without any container, is placed into the dispensing container. Hollister provides no device for cutting the paper.
None of the relevant art devices provides a construction and assembly which overcomes all of the objectionable characteristics of such devices. Indeed, it is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversion of the relevant art devices.